


Status Effects

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Not Beta Read, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: During the height of a battle, Joker is hit with a status effect that causes a change within him. The change wont last outside of the Dungeon, but without the time to escape, Skull pulls Joker into a safe room to see if it will disappear quicker. However, it seems that something else has happened alongside the change. Can Ryuji handle this new effect on Akira?





	1. Status Effects Suck!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! For anyone who is curious. I used Male pronouns for Akira because in this, he was born male and he sees himself as a male. But his physical body changed into a female because of a status effect that's going to spread over a chapter.
> 
> I didn't feel right writing Akira as a female character because with how it will end, he will turn back to a male. and also, first Persona 5 fic after a friend got me hooked on this game. I will be writing more Persona fics but this is probably the ONLY one I will write with characters having this kind of effect. I just felt like it would be interesting to see in Persona 5.

Everyone watched as something from the enemy Persona hit Joker, sending him flying. Multiple screams of Joker, whilst quickly Queen and Noir stepped in to help out with the battle. Skull took Joker to a safe room.

Skull didn't know what was going on, it's the first time Joker was knocked off his feet. He set up Joker on a small couch that was inside the castle. Joker's face was red and he was panting slightly, Skull placed his hand on Joker's forehead, feeling the boy underneath him shiver. “J-Joker?” Skull whispered out, worried about his friend.

A small flash almost took over Joker's body, suddenly, Joker seemed... a lot smaller? Skull blinked and turned around the boy so he was facing him, which caused Skull's face to light up a bright red. Joker suddenly had longer curly hair, the hair went down to his back, alongside his height change, it seemed Joker had gained some small additions to his chest, Skull stared a couple of minutes at the beauty his best friend had become.

Suddenly, Joker jumped up and landed on Skull's lap, clinging to the boy, looking up at his face, with teary eyes “ryuji...” That sent a chill down Skull's spine. Joker never used their real names whilst they were in palaces or anything. He held onto his friend, a little worried.

“J-Joker what's wron-” Ryuji was suddenly cut off when Akira's lips touched his, Akira pushed him down to the floor and rubbed his knee against Akira 'Ryuji Jr', which caused Ryuji to moan out loud, shivering against Akira's leg “a-akira...” he shivered

Akira's eyes gave that familiar shine to them, the shine of Joker. Akira quickly pulled both of their masks up and kissed Ryuji hard, instantly slipping his tongue in between Ryuji's lips and rubbing his leg against the smaller self inside of Ryuji's pants. Ryuji shuffles around underneath Akira's touch, feeling every single movement and jolt causing him to let out a moan into their joint kiss. He reached up and gently groped Akira's chest. It was soft in his hand, Ryuji shuffled himself, trying to move his little Captain away from Akira's leg. He gently worked Akira's new breasts against his hands.

Akira let out a small mewl from Ryuji's hands, he quickly stripped himself down to nothing, quickly kissing Ryuji and slowly unzipping his jacket. He slowly slid off the upper half of Ryuji's clothing and quietly rubbed his hands over every single muscle of Ryuji's, placing his chest against the others and slowly rubbing it against him.

Ryuji let out a soft gasp, and rubbing himself up against Akira, he could feel the wetness of the other and wasn't sure of what to do? Was this some kind of new status effect?! Why did it change Akira's body? Would this be Akira for the rest of his life until he died?! A sudden nibble on his neck caused Ryuji to gasp and knock out of his day-dream.

“hmp.... p-pay attention to me...” Akira gave the cutest pout, and Ryuji felt his little heart die from his adorable look. He wrapped his arm around his waist and used his other hang to pull down his trousers.

Ever since they had came to this shadow world, they soon found out they don't have underwear underneath any of their clothes. Not like it was an issue for the guys, but it was annoying for the girls as they had some awkward costumes. Ryuji gulped a little and gently massages his chest, before lowering his lips over his breast and gently kissing the skin, giving a small lick around the nipple area. Ryuji wasn't 100% sure on how this goes, sure, he's seen plenty of films and stuff, but it doesn't mean he's used to this kind of stuff.

Quickly Ryuji pulled Akira up and was staring face to face with his pretty pink folds. His face lit up like a traffic light, was he really about to engage in this kind of play? He looked at Akira, for a sign. Gaining a nod from his friend, he took a deep breath before running his tongue along his folds, from the entrance all the way up and circling his tongue around his clit. He tasted sweet, almost like strawberries. He licked his lips before diving nose first, rubbing his nose slightly against his clit as he slowly pushed his tongue around and inside of his entrance, he worked fast and hard, sometimes slowing down to let his enjoy this feeling.

Little moans left his lips with every flick of his tongue, every shuffle of his nose, every time he moved back to get a quick breath of air before getting back to business resulted in a different moan from Akira. He could feel him getting wetter by the second, some of slipped past his lips, fell down the sides of his face and also worked its way down Akira's soft thighs.

Ryuji slowly pulled back, watching he red face as he gave some small pants for breath, he slowly moved his tongue from his entrance and flicked it around his clit, he slowly moved one of his hands away from his waist, which he was using both to stable his, and slowly moved his finger along his entrance, slowly rubbing them around the folds, before slowly inserting one inside him. The moan that escaped his lips when he did that was like thunder rumbling in his ears.

Ryuji slowly moved the finger inside him, gently curling around to feel for something he had once read about in a health class book. He heard a loud gasp leave the other's mouth, and slowly inserted a second finger, moving a little faster, he focused some attention using his tongue around his clit, his third finger easily slipped inside with how wet he had made Akira. He pulled back a few moments later, and nodded to him. He positioned Akira over his hard Captain jr, He took a deep breath, before slowly lowering his friend onto Captain.

The sudden warmth and wet around his little friend made him moan loudly, he slowly took his time to lower Akira down, stopping every so often so Akira would at least be able to get used to his length and size. He bit down on his lip to make sure he wasn't hurting him with his length. He took a deep breath, waiting as he slowly lowered Akira down to the last part. Before finally, Akira was all the way down on him.

They took a couple of moments to let themselves both get used to this feeling of the wet and warmth around each other. Ryuji watched as Akira slowly moved himself down so that Akira was then resting against his chest, Ryuji slowly sat up and leant against the couch. He took a couple of breaths and smiled at Akira “g-good right?” He at least hoped, the only response he got was a soft hum and nod from Akira.

After a couple of moments of silence, Akira leant up and kissed Ryuji on the lips “you can move now Ryuji... I'm ready.” He smiled with such an innocent smile, he could tell that this wasn't Joker reacting any more, this was Akira.

Ryuji took a deep breath, and very slowly started to move inside of Akira, he wrapped his arms around his waist and slowly moved, he didn't want to move too fast and risk hurting him. He bit down on his lip and shoved his face into his neck.

Ryuji felt Akira's hands wrap around his neck, as he felt him silently squeeze around him, before he finally started to take a couple of faster and quick thrusts into him. He felt the wetness from Akira becoming more almost. It's almost like Akira was a running tap of wetness. Ryuji gasped out loud, as he felt Akira grip his shoulders hard, and squeezed around him so tightly, it made his release come 50 times faster then he would of liked it to of. The two of them released at the same time, both releasing fluids with a loud gasp and moan, and slowly relaxing against each other after it was done. They took a couple of moments before Ryuji slowly pulled out of Akira, slowly lying them both down on the floor “f-fuck...” Akira giggled from Ryuji's swearing, it wasn't often he actually used the swear words, but still. “That was effing hot!”

Ryuji kissed Akira when suddenly, he felt a sharp cold go down his spine, he shivered and fell against his friend

“Ryuji?” Akira sat up fast, and watched as Ryuji had a rather quick transformation... oh fuck this status effect.

“and what have you two been up to?” They both quickly whipped their heads to face the door, where Panther and Queen stood, with two very pissed off faces. The two boys shook slightly, they had pissed off the wrong two members of the group.

“I think it may be time to install some... punishment for these two troublemakers... right Panther?” Queen smirked out

“I agree Queen...” Panther pulled Queen into the safe room, before they closed and locked the door behind them.


	2. Status Effects are Awesome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden surprise of Ryuji being effected by the status effect... Makoto and Ann decide to help the boys out.

Ryuji jumped up, he couldn't believe that Ann and Makoto had just walked in. It didn't help that Akira and he were still butt naked. Ryuji hid himself and his new body behind Akira, who was proudly showing off all his new features. Ryuji hit him slightly for being so weird.

Akira chuckled, pulling Ryuji onto his lap, taking his tongue and running it along Ryuji's neck, before running it back down, he started to nibble a little at Ryuji's neck before sucking on it slightly, causing a hickey to appear around the area. Each movement of his tongue caused Ryuji to let out some small gasps and moans, almost as he was trying to hide them from embarrassment.

Ryuji softly pushed at Akira, trying to escape and hid away as the two girls got closer to them. He felt almost small and scared, a feeling he never liked, not at all. Ever since his childhood, he hated that feeling.

Akira pulled back from Ryuji as Makoto approached and picked him up. She walked him over to the couch and gently laid him down on the hard leather material. Ryuji looked up at her, a little scared of what she may do to him. Makoto simply leaned down and brought Ryuji into a breath-taking kiss. Or well, that's at least how he would explain it.

Ryuji watched as Ann sat down on Akira's lap, and started to make out with their leader. He always had a feeling those two had interests in each other, he watched as Akira slowly brought his hands to her suit and slowly pulled down the zips from her outfit, causing her breasts to spill from the leather suit that could almost barely contain them. Ryuji almost gawked as he saw Akira start to kiss them. Although he knew Ann for awhile and saw her as one of his best friends, she was still a really beautiful woman, a sudden cough got his attention back on Makoto however.

Compared Ann, Ryuji hadn't known her as long, but he still considered her as a great friend. She had really been helpful towards him, but now getting a better look at her, he noticed her outfit was currently down to the skintight leather suit that held all of her in, he simply stared at her amplified chest, how did that school uniform make her look so flat?!

Ryuji lifted his hand up and slowly moved them to the back of her thief outfit, tugging on a hidden zipper and slowly pulling it down, causing her suit to release all its hidden treasure, Ryuji felt a blush cover his face, she was incredible pretty compared to him.

Makoto chuckled and kissed his forehead “Don't compare yourself to me. I think your incredibly hot no matter what form you have.” She slowly littered his face with kisses as she slipped out of the incredibly tight leather outfit. She let Ryuji have a close look as her breasts bounced from leaving the tight suit. She had finally finished removing her entire costume and looked over, smiling at Ann and Akira “It seems those two are already in the middle of their fun.”

Ryuji's eyes traced over to his two friends, and he watched as Akira currently had Ann on her back, legs around his head, he was face deep in her crotch, licking and sucking like there was no tomorrow in sight. Ryuji felt a slight wetness from the status effect hit him, and blushed a deep red, Akira seemed to know how to use his mouth and knew how to use it well... he wondered what Akira got up to in his free time.

A sudden finger tracing along his clit caused a loud gasp, Ryuji snapped his head over to look at Makoto, blushing a bright red. Makoto chuckled and slipped her finger around his clit, kissing his neck and nibbling a little at his neck and slowly pushing a finger into Ryuji's entrance, she gave a small smirk “What would you like me to do, Ryuji?” She smiled, slowly rubbing against a spot that would turn him into a moaning mess.

Ryuji thrusted his hips against her hand, trying to gain more friction and to make that spot wash the pleasure over his body. He tried desperately to get that rush feeling into his body. However, he only heard her give a small giggle, and tracing a couple of kissing on his cheek, before settling herself in between his leg, squeezing his thighs slightly. Makoto gave a small smirk before whispering against his skin “Do you want me to do what Akira is doing for Ann? Do you want me to thrust my tongue into your pretty pink folds?” She licked her tongue up his leg, watching him shiver from the feeling “Do you want me to make you squirm? Do you want to be a good boy for me?” He quickly nods and she smiles, leaning in towards his crotch.

She gave a simple experimental lick at first, watching him give out a loud moan, dropping one hand down against the couch, and another going up to his face to cover his eyes up. She smirked, before she slowly licked around his clit, giving a few experimental licks over his clit, before leaning down a bit further and gently licking around his folds and working her way towards his entrance. She found it was drenched already, she smirked and licked up from his entrance to his clit, smiling at him “I see you're wet for me already, Ryuji?” She gently thrusted her tongue into his entrance, giggling.

He tried to his damn hardest to hold back his moans, he squeezed around her head slightly, trying to not make her experience too painful, he took a couple of deep breaths, when suddenly, he felt something slap his hand. He jolted slightly, and looked down, to see Akira had given him a high five. He let out a loud groan “Dude! What the eff!” Ryuji shuffled slightly, moving his hand away so Akira couldn't do that again. Akira simply chuckled and got back to eating out Ann. Ryuji stared whilst trying to hold back moans as Makoto well full speed ahead in the same activity Akira was engaging in.

He felt a shiver run down his spine, as he let out a loud uncontrolled moan and felt a release of pleasure wash over him, he lay back on the couch, trying to catch his breath, whilst Makoto crawled up him and placed some well thought out kisses onto his forehead “You did good for me Ryuji.” Makoto gently ran her hand through his hair. The two watched as Akira finished off Ann, before a poof of smoke took over the room.

Ryuji and Akira looked at each other, thankfully, the status effect had finally ended. They both let out sighs, one of happiness, one of sadness. When suddenly, a knock at the door was heard.

“Uhm... not to be a bother, but are you all okay in there?” The voice was Fox's. “Noir and Oracle asked me to come get you...”

They kind of felt bad, but at the same time glad that Yusuke hadn't walked in on them... he probably would of asked if he could of drawn them.... and may have been effected by this weird status effect. They all quickly redressed, helping each other out to get the deed done faster. Ryuji watched as Ann helped Makoto back into her suit, slightly staring.

Akira smirked, walking over to Ryuji and slightly patting the boy on his butt “I see you're interested in Makoto.” He whispered, kissing his cheek, smirking “I'd ask her out. Sooner or Later. Probably sooner. Otherwise I may just go and do it first.” He chuckled before walking off and helping Ann get back into Panther.

“Ryuji, Do you need some help?” Makoto asked.

“N-nah... I'm good” He looked away, quickly focusing on dressing himself. He blushed a bright red, not sure how to address his crush on her. Sure, he found both her and Akira hot. But that was besides the point. He was going to have to have a long thing about his feelings tonight.

They were all ready to go and dressed to be stylish again. They slowly left the room and looked at Fox as he closed the door for them. Ryuji just prayed what they did won't get out...

But of course. When Futaba has eyes on everyone, that's impossible. Ryuji already knew the girl would have something to say as they left...

He hoped her teasing wouldn't last for too long, but... what could he say. Status Effects sometimes... were awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, yeah. Ryuji also got the status effect? how? His di-
> 
> Okay seriously I just had an idea to write two chapters and this felt like a good idea to make it more interesting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my first Persona 5 fanfiction. I've only just gotten to Makoto getting her persona in game and I've only been spoilt up to Haru's appearance, thief name, and a bit about Haru, but nothing major or anything bad.
> 
> Second Chapter coming whenever I write it. I just gotta get into a mind set to just write and not stop til I'm done.
> 
> See you all in the next fic.


End file.
